Jenabell (Argoman the Fantastic Superman)
Jenabell (Dominique Boschero) is the main villainess in the 1967 French film, "Argoman the Fantastic Superman", which was originally titled, "Come rubare la corona d'Inghilterra". Jenabell Jenabell is later piloting a hovercraft and Sir Reginald Hoover (Argoman) (Roger Browne) uses his telekinetic powers to bring it ashore. From the hovercraft emerges Jenabell, and Argoman uses his powers to have her fly through the air and land in his lap while he is by the pool. She tells him that her name is Regina Sullivan. The challenges her to an archery match in which if she hits a button she would be given a Rolls Royce and jewels. She misses (on purpose) and he hits the second button, which requires her to sleep with him. After engaging in sex, she proves to him that she was capable of hitting the button, and receives the jewels. Inspector Lawrence (Nino Dal Fabbro) comes to Sir Reginald and tells him that the Royal Crown was returned to the Tower with a note from Jenabell, Queen of the World. She demands "Muradoff A IV". From photographs from the heist, Reginald recognizes Regina, and goes to Paris to find the thief. We later learn that Muradoff A IV is a big gem with property of reflecting any sort of light and destroying molecular cohesion, rendering any material pliable. Police believe that Jenabell wants the gem for dividing and using on international market to crush currencies. Sir Reginald uses a ring with Geiger counter on it to find Jenabell, since she has smoked his special radioactive cigarettes. Jenabell then robs a bank by using her cigarette with powerful gas to render the guards useless. She then has her men load the money into a van. Sir Reginald hides among the crates in the back of the van and defeats the robbers. Jenabell pilots a plane and throws down French francs and threatens to use over 3 billion more unless she receives the gem. Jenabell recognizes Sir Reginald in a police meeting to discuss terms. Sir Reginald is blindfolded and Jenabell brings him to her base. There, Argoman manages to escape and saves fellow hostage Samantha (Nadia Marlowa) who is being tortured for information. Meanwhile, Jenabell gets the gem and uses it to animate androids, clones of politicians. Sir Reginald goes to a reception at Ambassador La Bouche's, where he finds the clones with his Geiger counter ring. Samantha marks them with glowing lipstick and Argoman kills the clones in the darkness. Jenabell kidnaps an American General, Headwood (Tom Felleghy). Sir Reginald arrives at her base in time to save the general from cloning, and then destorys the other clones and Jenabell's men. In fleeing the base, it appears that He uses his telekenetic powers to throw a sharp instrument through the chest of Jenabell, but this turns out to be a clone of Jenabell. He then shoots another one who is about to shoot him. The real Jenabell flees with Muradoff A IV on a plane. Argoman uses telekinetic abilities to turn the plane to the sun and the gem reflects the light, killing Jenabell in an explosion. Trivia *Dominique Boschero appeared as Queen of the Bird Men in the 1962 peplum film, "Ulysses Against the Son of Hercules". Gallery screenshot_6091.png screenshot_6095.png screenshot_6096.png screenshot_6108.png screenshot_6097.png screenshot_6109.png 2izaem.gif screenshot_6098.png screenshot_6099.png screenshot_6100.png screenshot_6101.png screenshot_6110.png 2izamu.gif screenshot_6111.png 2izaok.gif screenshot_6112.png 2izars.gif screenshot_6102.png screenshot_6113.png screenshot_6103.png screenshot_6114.png screenshot_6089.png screenshot_6104.png screenshot_6092.png screenshot_6115.png screenshot_6116.png 2izau1.gif screenshot_6105.png screenshot_6117.png screenshot_6093.png screenshot_6090.png screenshot_6118.png screenshot_6119.png screenshot_6106.png screenshot_6120.png screenshot_6121.png 2izayn.gif screenshot_6122.png screenshot_6123.png screenshot_6094.png 2izb12.gif screenshot_6124.png screenshot_6125.png 2izb4d.gif screenshot_6126.png 2izb6g.gif screenshot_6127.png 2izb8c.gif screenshot_6128.png 02jenabell.jpg 810hVsyBzoL._RI_.jpg Category:1960s Category:Ambitious Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Boots Category:Bow and Arrow Category:Comical Defeat Category:Feathers Category:Fur Category:Greedy Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Kidnapper Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Pilot Category:Redhead Category:Robber Category:Sex Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Smoker Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Transparent Clothing Category:Wig Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: External Explosion Category:Neutral Evil